The present invention relates to data processing, and more particularly, to managing data received from external processes.
An important factor in the success of businesses in the current era is the ability to flexibly react to the requirements of the market. Shorter product cycles require decreased product development times and quicker introduction to market while increased customer demands for individual solutions increases the number of variants.
These factors require businesses to be able to proceed simultaneously with the definition of the product requirements and its structure, while participating in collaborative processes with external entities such as subcontractors and development partners. New products must be introduced rapidly to market based on internally and externally defined requirements. In order to do this, different approaches must be considered, and input can be provided by external entities performing external evaluation processes.
External processes can include, for example, verification processes, costing evaluations and crash tests (for automobile production systems).
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.